Hetalia Hotel
by Hungary101
Summary: What if there was a hotel with all people of different orgins? This story follows the customers trying to survive in the freshly opend Hetalia Hotel. It looked like a good idea at first, but then they came to meet three nut job maids, a flirty cook, and more creepy and attractive staff. But will the staff in return be able to keep up with the weirdo customers? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Hotel.

**Hello there! I hope you enjoy this short beggining, it's mostly introduction though. If anybody's clueless about the names, tell me and I'll add them to the next chapter. It's supposed to be humor, but that comes mainly in the other chapters, cause this is just to show the characters. I chose the name Emma for Belgium. The next chapter will be following another customer. Im sorry gor grammers. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Hetalia or an hotel (Though I wouln't mind having either, really).**

It was a cloudy monday morning. The sign that flickered like hell read: "Hetalia hotel". 'Dudes, we're gonna open in six minutes! Is everyone ready?' yelled Alfred, the owner of the new hotel. 'Im like, always totally ready.' Feliks said. He stood behind the snack bar where he would work from there on.

Kiku, who stood next to the elevator, nodded. 'We're in place!' The three maids yelled, upstairs checking every room for dust or imperfections. 'Fitniss coaches and life guard?' Alfred asked. 'We're ready!' they yelled back. 'Picallo's?' 'We're fucking ready, who do you think we are?!' an angry voice answerd. 'Im ready to go!' the cook yelled.

'Handyman, are you in your spot?' the manager asked. 'Yeah, im ready as always man!' Alfred smiled to the manager. The three recptionists gave a nod, if not a glare from one of them. 'Okay guys, this is the moment! The Hetalia hotel will open in three... two...one... Berwald, turn the "closed" bord around, cause we're open!' Alfred yelled. The porter did as told, looking stern as ever.

So, they decided to wait for they're first customers. But waiting was not needed. The moment the bord was turned, a stern and big man walked in together with an albino. 'We're here to stay in the hotel.' The big man said. Alfred's face lit up, together with most of the staff. 'But of course sir! Thank you for coming!' He said happily. 'It's nothing! We'll leave if the service is bad anyways! Im too awesome for shit hotels.' Gilbert, the albino, said. 'Uhm... yes of course.' Afred said, not sure how to respond.

'Follow me to check in please. Im sure the owner has some **important** paperwork to do.' The manager stated. 'Oh eh yeah. Well, I hope you have a nice stay. I will leave the rest to the manager.' Alfred said akwardly, walking to his office afterwards.

'My name is Roderich Edelstein, and as you heard I am the manager of this hotel.' Roderich said. 'That's one fancy ass name man.' Gilbert stated. 'Why, thank you.' Roderich said, slightly annoyed.

'The person that welcomed you is the owner, Alfred F. Jones. I will intruduce you to the other staff to if you like.' 'That sounds needed. I need to know who I talk to, after all. It's nice to meet you. Im Ludwig Beilschmidt, and this is my brother Gilbert.' Ludwig said firmly. Gilbert smirked widely. 'The pleasure is all mine, sir. Now, if you would kindely follow me to check in-'

'Holy awesomeness! Bruder, look at those three hot receptionists!' Gilbert yelled. 'Please sir, would you be so kind to keep it down a little? I think it is highly inappropriate of you to say such things about the three lady's in their presence.' Roderich snarled. 'I apologize. Could you help us with check in now?' Ludwig said, trying to convince the manager to forget about Gilbert's rudeness.

'Hey ladies, do you come with the room?' Gilbert winked. Two of the three blond haird wimon giggled slightly. 'These three are our recepionists, as you have noticed. Emma, Katyusha and Natalya.' He pointed out that the girl with the golden blonde har was Emma, the big busted one with short almost silver haired was called Katyusha, and the one with long hair and the color that was somewhere between the two others was Natalya. And she glared with full murder intend at Gilbert.

'Huhum! Do you want seperate rooms?' Roderich asked, now very annoyed. 'No, one room please. Seperate beds if possible.' 'I see. If you would follow me, I shall introduce you to the other staff.' Roderich said.

As the three men walked through the lobby, they noticed two young boys, probably brothers. The thing was that one of them was being squashed under a car to carry luggage. The other one was deperately trying to lift the thing off of his brother, but failed with flying colors. 'Veeee~ fratello, help me! It hurts!' The one under the luggage holder screamed. 'Im trying okay! Hurry up and stop resisting, before the customers see us!' The other one yelled.

'Should I lend a hand?' Ludwig asked. 'You don't have to, im sorry for the disturbance.' Roderich said, things clearly not going his way. Ignoring the protests of the manager, Ludwig pulled up the luggage holder, freeing the boy under it. 'Thank you, kind sir!' The boy said, happy to be freed. 'We didn't ask for your help, but thanks, I guess.' The other one said. 'You two, make sure that this will not happen again.' Roderich snarled. 'Yes sir!' The two said in harmony.

He then turned to the two customers. 'Again, I apologize for the trouble. These two brothers are the picallo's. The one with darker hair and green eyes is called Lovino Vargas, and the one with the red tints and the brown eyes is the younger one, Feliciano Vargas.' Roderich said, introducing the two brothers.

'If you would follow me again.' He said, leaving the two brothers alone with each other. 'Next, I introduce you the two fitniss coaches.' They walked into a huge fitness center, and the two brothers were clearly fond of it. They reached a young woman and a young man, who were talking with each other. They stopped when they noticed the three people joining them.

'Roderich!' The woman said merrily. 'This is Elizabeth. And the young man beside her is Matthias. These two are the fitness coaches.'Roderich said. 'It's nice to meet you! Come by any time, although I doubt you two will need to train anymore.' Matthias said. 'Don't worry, we will be here a lot. We must not miss any training.' Ludwig said.

'Heeee aren't their any female customers?' Elizabeth asked. 'Not yet, sorry to dissapoint you.' Roderich said. 'Now, let's continue.' They walked to the other side of the fitness center, and came at a couple of large pools. 'Here are the pools. The Bath master is around here somewhere.' He said. They walked around and explored the place a bit, but the bath master was not present.

'Well, I have some buissness to attend to, the other staff don't need introduction. I hope you enjoy your stay, and if any of you need anything, just ring the bell in your room. Go to Emma or Katyusha to pick up the key of your assigned room.' Roderich siad, leaving afterwards. But as they arrived, Emma or Katyusha were not present. Only Natalya was standing there, glaring at every object and person in here vision.

'What do you want?' She asked in a low, dark voice. 'The key to our room.' 'Our room? Here is the key, you fags.' She said, throwing the key in Gibert's face. 'Hey you bitch! We're brothers!' Gibert's yelled angirly. 'Gilbert, keep it down. I don't want to get kicked out just yet. Natalya, was it? The manager will hear of this.' Ludwig said with an tired sigh. natalya simply ignored him and glared. Gilbert kept complaining. They walked to their room, not meeting anyone on their way.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: dude looks like a lady?

Hetalia hotel

chapter 2: dude looks like a lady?

**author note: Hello there. Sorry if the chapters are late, im still working on my other story Why us? . And Im reading Percy Jackson more than I sleep. This chapter resolves around one of my favorite characters. ^J^ Im not sure if I should pair someone up though. Well, if you want me to pair someone up, just say so and I'll most likely use it. Ah yes, sorry but Ivan and Natalya are not brother and sister in this. I like it more that way. Now then I hope you enjoy with all my heart! :3 thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: for God's sake, hetalia won't ever me mine. Unless... nah no chance. **

It was tough to find the damn hotel. He had to ask seven people, much to his dismay. He was going to stay there for his sister Katyusha. And he needed a break.

Leading a company wasn't easy. He had been walking about an hour and seven teen minutes. But finally, he found it. The Hetalia Hotel. Ivan crossed the streets, looking out for cars and bysicles.

He stood before the door, hoping he would see Katyusha soon. The porter noticed him and glared. Ivan smiled, trying to not get into a fight at the place his sister worked.

He walked in, dragging his suitcase behind him. The porter held the door open for him, giving him easier acces to the lobby. He walked in with a smile on his face, happy that it was quiet. There was no one except for one receptionist.

A pretty girl with golden blond hair and green eyes smiled and waved at Ivan. He walked over to her, smiling back. The girl looked pretty nervous all of a sudden. Ivan looked around, searching for the thing that made her distressed. He didn't find it and shrugged.

'Hello there.' The girl said. her name plate read " Emma". 'Good day, Emma. My name is Ivan Braginsky. Is Katyusha Braginsky here?' He asked. 'Aaah! Are you Katyusha's brother?' She asked happily.

'Ah yes. Im here to stay in the hotel. Is she here?' He asked. 'Yes, she's upstairs, taking care of some trouble.' Emma said. 'Trouble?' He slowly walked up the stairs, leaving his suitcase behind. He heared some yelling, and sped up his pass.

'Please calm down!' Katyusha yelled, panicking. 'No way! Not until this cunt gets kicked out!' Gilbert yelled. 'Please, stay calm and tell us what happened!' Katyusha tried again. But Gilbert slapped her hand that clung to his shirt.

'This bitch tried to fucking push me down the stairs!' He yelled angirly, taking a hold of Natalya's sleeve. 'Let go.' she orderd. Ivan walked over to the three with big and heavy footsteps. 'Let go or I'll really push you of the stairs.' He said, grabbing Gilbert's collour. Gilbert backed if instinctly, his back pressing against the wall.

'Vanya!' Katyusha said happily. Natalya looked at Ivan with big eyes, like she was admiring him. 'Katysha. Who is this albino monkey?' Ivan asked, pretty pissed.

'Ivan! Please brother, that was impolite. He's name is Gilbert.' 'Ah yes. Sorry, I was out of line. But don't touch my sister again.' Ivan said, smiling. Gilbert scoffed and looked away like he was ashamed. 'Im sorry. I didn't want to hurt you.' He mumbled. Katyusha smiled brightly.

'It's all right, let's just forget this! Right, Natalya?' Katyusha said, looking at her co-worker. '...Fine. You're lucky this man came to save you.' She said, turning to Ivan. 'Save me?!' Gilbert yelled.

'Gilbert! What the hell are you doing?' Ludwig asked, running up the stairs. 'Bruder!' Gilbert said, turning his head in suprisement. 'Ah. You're his brother? Keep this... boy on a leash. I will make no big deal out of him pushing my sister this time, but the next it will be different.' He said, smiling brightly, giving it a creepy effect.

'Yes. Im sorry for all the trouble he caused. But please refrain from being impolite too.' Ludwig said, sighing heavily. Ivan and Ludwig both nodded. Ludwig dragged Gilbert with him, and Ivan and Katyusha walked to the reception, talking about Ivan's travel. But it was kind of akward, since Natalya followed after them without saying a word, staring at Ivan without distraction.

They reached the reception, walking torwards Emma. 'Emma. I would like a room. One person.' Ivan said. Emma gave him the key to room 5. 'Am I customer 5 already? Where are the other customers than, except for the brothers I saw?' Ivan asked, looking around. 'No, you and the brothers are the only ones here currently. I hope that changes soon, though. You're sister specially asked to give you room 5.' She said, giggling.

'...I see. How odd. Thank you very much, I think I can make it on my own.' Ivan said, walking away. 'I hope you have a nice stay!' Emma yelled, hoping it would still reach him. Ivan walked up the stairs again, searching for room five. He met the blonde brother along the way.

'Ah, it's you. I hope we can forget about what happend and be peaceful.' He said. 'All right. My name is Ivan Braginsky. Katyusha is my sister.' 'Ludwig beilschmidt. My brother is Gilbert. Are you searcghing for your room? I'll help you.' Ludwig offerd. 'Oh yes. Thank you. Im searching for room 5.' Ludwig walked away and he motioned for Ivan to follow.

They walked to the end of a long hallway. The numbers were from 20 to 1 on the second floor. He found number 5, walking up to a large white door. He opend it, noticing a maid working there.

The Maid had long brown hair in a pony tail, and a typical black and white maid uniform. 'Ah hello there young lady. I think this is the room assigned to me. ' Ivan said. The maid turned around, and he looked highly offended at Ivan. 'Im not a lady aru!' The young man said with a Chinese accent.

Ivan, schocked, took a step back. 'I see. Im sorry, I couldn't see your face, and you are wearing a skirt and stuff.' Ivan said, confused. The maid sighed. 'Don't worry, I was expecting this much. Don't let yourselves be confused by the skirt. I really really needed a job, and this was the only one left, you see. My name is Yao. It's nice to meet you. I will leave you alone now, im done with your room.' Yoa said, leaving with a big flush.

_This hotel is so weird_, he thought.

**Please review and tell me you opinion if I should pair people up and who. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Beer! Beer!

Hetalia Hotel chapter 3:

**Author note: Hello there! Sorry this chapter is so late and short, life got me again. Thank you so much for reviewing, I love you all! ^^ I will follow your opinions on the couple thing, so count on it! I settled with life guard, cause bad master sounds... odd. :D Oh yeah, I choose Emil as Icelands name. God, I feel Fancy just typing it. Please review! I hope you enjoy.**

Roderich walked through the lobby, tired of all the paperwork that wasn't his. It was Alfred F. Jones'. But the man was absent, and someone had to do it. Alfred was hiring more people. Easy for him. And then there were those two troublesome brothers.

Now he was on his way to room five, to greet the new customer. He met Yao along the way, still in his maid uniform. What was sir Alfred thinking, making people crossdressing? He knew Alfred Freedom Jones from way back, and he had always been crazy. But this? Wow. He was probably doing it so that he could see the head maid in a skirt.

He reached room five, and knocked on the door. He hoped the new customer was civil. 'Yes?' A man's voice said, opening the door. 'Hello there. Sir Ivan Braginski? I am the manager, Roderich Edelstein. Im sorry I was not there to greet you before, I was quite busy.' Roderich said.

'Yes, that's my name. It's nice to meet you. It's nothing, sir.' Ivan said, smiling. Roderich looked at the huge man in doubt. Maybe he wasn't an idiot? 'Nice to meet you too, then. There's a phone in your room so you can contact us if you need anything, sir.' Roderich said. 'I will. Sir, please excuse me, it is time to change and go to the pool.' Ivan said. 'I understand. You will meet the owner soon. Goodbye, I hope you have a nice stay, sir Braginski.' Roderich walked away, thinking about Ivan. He didn't like him. He was polite and all, but highly untrusworthy. Or that's what it seemed like to him.

He walked through the lobby, going to the fitness to see Elizabeth. But the three people who walked in kept him from doing that. A man with short, almost white hair walked up torwards Katyusha, two other man walking after him. All three were blonde and most likely shorter than him. One of them a purple sailor outfit, the other two just casual.

'Hello. My name is Lucas. The other two are Tino and Emil. We're here to stay at the hotel.' Lucas said, a bit cold. 'Certainly sir. How many rooms?' Katuysha asked. 'Two.' Emil said. 'What? I thought we we're all gonna sleep together!' Tino said. 'I'd rather sleep alone, thank you.' Emil said. 'Don't you wanna stay with your big brother?' Lucas asked. 'Shut up!' 'Three rooms then.' Lucas said.

'What?' Tino asked. 'If Emil's not with us, it doesn't matter.' 'That's so cold!' Tino yelled. 'Eh... three rooms then? I will take care of it. Here are your keys to room. You have room number two, three and four. Enjoy!' Katyusha said. 'Thank you.' Emil said, leaving first. The other two also took off.

-meanwhile-

Alfred walked to the pool. He couldn't find Arthur, no matter where he looked. Weirdo. Probably making out with the cook or something. He heard the brothers and another customer was at the pool, and went to greet them. He reached the fitness, avoiding Roderich at all costs, who thought he was doing work. Pff, who needed staff anyway?

he walked over to the other side, but bumped in to someone along the way. 'Yo! Look where you're walking dude! Are you okay?' He asked, standing up. 'Yes im fine. You were the one who bumped into me though...' 'What? Where are you?' Alfred asked, looking around.

'Im here! I said you bumped ito me first!' The voice said, and Alfred saw him clear now. 'Oh I see. Sorry... Maxchew?' Alfred asked, just to be sure. 'Matthew! It's nothing, Alfred.' Matthew said, sighing. 'You done for today? Good work. I gotta leave dude, see ya later.' Alfred said, seeing Matthew wasn't in his uniform. 'Yes. See you tomorrow, Alfred.' Matthew said, but it looked like Alfred forgot about him again.

He saw the people he was looking for, swimming around all over the place. Gilbert was just drinking and flirting with Elizabeth. Ludwig was doing breast strokes, and the new customer was swimming free style.

'Hey dudes! The owner here!' Alfred yelled. Ludwig stopped swimming and greeted him, and Gilbert just waved half assed. Ivan stopped too and smiled widely. 'Good day, my name is Ivan Braginski.' Ivan said. 'Alfred Jones, nice to meet ya.' They wanted to go on but were stopped by two people.

'Don't you touch me!' Elizabeth yelled, pushing Gilbert in the water. Gilbert, unprepared, panicked and started sparteling around in the water. 'Bruder!' Ludwig yelled, ready to jump in action. But it was not needed, as the life guard jumped into the water and pulled Gilbert out.

'Are you all right amigo?' The life guard asked. 'Hell no! Lizzy, you bitch!' Gilebrt yelled, spitting out some water. 'Ugh, it's not like you died you idiot. Thanks, Antonio.' Elizabeth said, smiling at Antonio. 'It's nothing! It's my job after all.' Antonio said. 'Good work. Elizabeth, control yourself.' Alfred said. 'Wasn't my fault...' She mumbled. 'Fuck this! Bruder, we're leaving!' Gilbert huffed. 'I see. Keep it down, Gilbert. But it is time to go anyway.' Ludwig said.

-At night-

So, all the people were asleep. All people, except for Gilbert. 'Kesesese! This will learn that Elizabeth for pushing me in the pool!' Gilbert said, filling her sport shoes with beer. 'Hehe... Kesesesese! Kesesesese! Im a genius, Kesesese!' He said, leaving proudly.

**Nyaaa nyaa nya nya nyaaaa.**


	4. Chapter 4: best pick up line ever

Hetalia Hotel chapter 4: best pick up line ever.

**Why hello there. Exactly after I send chapter 3, my internet shot down. Looks like I was quite lucky. ;3 Thank you very much for... ah... ya know, everything. Reading and reviewing and stuff. I tried to make this longer. :D I hope I don't offend anyone. Or something. please review! Sorry for grammers, im working on it.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Hetalia? Nee, nein, nyet, no, non! ...sadly. =-=**

As Lovino dragged the luggage from mister fucking Braginski up the stairs, he cursed Roderich heavily. "You can't use the elevator, that's for the customers nag nag nag!"

And of course his stupid brother was helping... Matien or something cleaning. He finally reached the second floor, he walked to room five. All the luggage of the people in the other rooms were waiting for them before they're doors. They better be fucking grateful.

Just when he reached to knock on the door, the door swung open and hit him. 'Oww learn how to control your door you bastardo!' He yelled. Ivan saw him and chuckled. 'Oh sorry, I didn't see you there.' 'I can fucking feel that you idiotic fatso!' Lovino yelled without thinking.

Ivan's right eye twitched and his smile grew larger. 'What did you just call me? Better be careful, cute picallo. Your words will make it very painful for you if you don't watch out, da?' Ivan said. Lovino started shaking but tried to hide his fear. _Oh fuck, nobody told me that he was some creepy Russian!_

'Tch, f-fine. Here is your suitcase.' He said, walking away quickly. 'Haha, thank you. I'll see you around.' Ivan called after him. Lovino went searching for his brother, trying to avoid the fitness at all costs.

That weird life guard always flirts non stop with him. Stupid Spanish bastardo, always getting on his nerves. The only one who didn't get on his nerves _that_ much was Emma. And on top of all that, there was that stupid potato addict and his chimpanzee brother.

He met the owner, Alfred in the lobby. And Elizabeth, the creepy yoai fangirl. That weird woman always made sure he and Antonio would be in the same room. 'Ah Lovino! I had to ask from your brother if you could please go upstairs and meet him in front of room 1.' Elizabeth said.

'What? I just came from there! For fucks sake! God dammit.' He yelled frusterated. Alfred overheard the conversation, and walked up to them. 'Don't you worry, Lovi! Ya can just use the elevator if ya want, buddy.' Alfred said, giving Lovino a friendly smack on the back.

'Oww! Stop that! And don't call me Lovi! Tch, I'll go now.' Lovino said. As Lovino walked to the elevator and Alfred walked away, Elizabeth pulled out her phone quicly. "Antonio, Lovino's going to the elevator, come here as quick as you can!" She wrote. 'And sent.' She mumbled.

About a minute and a half later, Antonio spurted into the lobby, throwing his foot between the elevator door. 'The hell? What are you doing?' Lovino asked, annoyed. Antonio let out a breath of relevement and smiled.

'Sorry Lovino, I had to use the elevator too. You too? What a coincidence, huh.' He said. Elizabeth threw her thumb up. _Smooth Antonio smooth!_, she thought. Antonio winked at her and got in the elevator, while Lovino sighed angirly.

The elevator doors closed, and Elizabeth checked if the coast was clear. She took her pocket knife out of her bag and walked up to the elevator control panel. It was a good thing Kiku was helping Francis carrying shopping bags.

She messed around with the control panel the elevator came to a stop. 'What the fuck?! Hey, Alfred, Elizabeth, get us out!' Lovino yelled. 'Hohohohoho!' Elizabeth laughed, walking away contently to the locker room with the kables of the elevator.

-meanwhile-

Tino was walking to the restaurant to fetch breakfast. Alone. Emil and Lucas left without him, you see. He walked down the stairs because the elevator was out of buisness. He saw the handyman working on the elevator control panel.

The man had the same hairdo as as the owner Alfred, but then brown and without the odd cowlick. He had a bandage on his face, and looked fairly busy. His name card read "Ralph". 'Good day. What is wrong with the elevator?' Tino asked, smiling shyly.

'Well, it seems like some pulled out some of the kables. It'll take a while until I get Lovino and Antonio out.' The handyman said. 'They're in there? Poor guys...' Tino mumbled.

'Hello there mister...uh...' Alfred said, thinking deeply. 'You can call me Tino.' 'I see! Hello Tino. I don't think you have seen anyone messing with the control panel?' Alfred asked. 'No, im sorry.' Afred nodded at that, going back to the elevator.

Tino said goodbye and was thinking if he knew anyone who would trap two persons in an elevator, but he could think of nothing. Then, his track of thoughts were put on a hold because of the porter staring at him.

Tino smiled and nodded a hello, but the porter just grunted. He rememberd his name was Berwald. Tino smiled again nervously, and walked away. He reached the breakfast table, and looked at Emil and Lucas who saved a spot for him. 'Thanks,' Tino said, sitting down next to Emil and an albino that was talking to a broad, blonde man. He also noticed that the Russian man next to his room wasn't there.

Before everyone could start eating, a person with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes walked in, together with a maid. 'Bonjour everyone. My name is Francis, and I am the cook. I came to introduce myself in case you were wondering who made such delicious food.' Francis said with a strong French accent.

And that was fine. But the maid... 'And my name is Arthur, head maid and organizer.' Arthur said, in a maid costume, blushing and looking away angirly. The albino next to me broke in a loud laugh, and everybody else looked pretty akward at each other.

'The maid is a man?!' The albino asked between his hickups and laughs. 'Shut up you twat! I used to be the cook, but I got fired and this is the only job that was left!' 'Calm down Arthur, the customer is king. Does anyone want an omelet?' Frances asked, calming Arthur down. Only Ludwig wanted one, and we started doing what we were doing, despite all the oddness.

Tino took a sandwich and a cappuchino, and started eating. As I was almost finished, a scream was heard. 'Ewww! Who put beer in my shoe?!' A woman's voice screamed. All the customers looked at each other, and it was pretty obvious that it was the albino next to me.

The albino tried to hide his arrogant grin and supressed a snicker. The female fitness coach came running to the restaurant and pointed angirly at the albino. 'You! It was you wasn't it? She asked.

The albino stood up, running away. 'Kesesesese! Nobody pushes the awesome Gilbert in a pool!' He yelled, provoking her even more. She started chasing him with a frying pan that he for some reason did not notice before.

-In the elevator-

_Ugh, why do I have to be stuck with this jerk?_, Lovino thought. Antonio smiled with pure bliss. _Thank you so much, Elizabeth!_, he thought. He had had a crush on the young picallo ever since he first started working here.

Okay, he had waited for a chance like this. 'Hey Lovino, did it hurt when you fell from the sky?' Antonio asked, shoving nervously closer while putting on his best seducive smile.

_Is he hitting on me?! _Lovino thought. 'What? If you don't watch out, I'll make sure it hurts when I push you off floor five!' Lovino said, blushing a bit. _He's so adorable! Though it doesn't seem my pick up lines work. I also told Natalya that she should use a pick up line in it when she came to ask for advice... I hope it'll work out for her._

-Upstairs, room five-

Ivan was trying to convince Natalya to step out of his doorway, but it didn't quite work. 'Natalya, was it? Listen, I have to go eat breakfast, so could you please step out of the doorway?' he asked. But Natalya refused to budge, and she took a hold of his sleeve.

'Wait. I have something to tell you.' She said. Ivan recoiled at the touch, but smiled nervously. 'A-aha... I see.' She started, following the life guard's advice. 'Roe roe roe you boat, harshly down the stream. Marry me marry me marry me, I can make you screarm.' She sang.

'Aaaah!' Ivan yelled, locking himself in his room. _Ugh, I guess that didn't work. Well, what did she expect from that Spaniard. Hmm, I heard that cook knows good advice._

**That was a song. Or a verse, whatever. I just changed it slightly. :D I hoped you enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 5: apfelstrudel

Hetalia Hotel 5:

**Author note: Hello! Thank you for adding this to you favs, reviewing, following and reading! Im very grateful! XD It's kinda short, but im preparing for school and writing for Why us? so yeah... ;-; school. Now that, please please please review. :D Love you all! And im sorry for grammers I didn't notice. Btw, there's a bit shounen-ai in this, so you are warned! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. 030 But you wouldn't know if I were lying, would you now?**

Natalya wandered through the hall way of floor 2, searching for the cook. It was a pain in the ass, but everythingfor her dear Ivan. But then she had to avoid that stupid albino monkey running through the hall way like a crazy man.

He excedently bupmed against Natalya, and she hissed. 'Be careful ot to rub your stupidity on me.' She snarled. Gilbert just flicked the middle finger at her and kept running. Natalya wanted to go on again, she was stopped by the next person chasing Gilbert.

'Sorry, Natalya! See you later!' Elizabeth yelled, waving at Natalya hastly. They walked past Ivan, who was checking if the coast was clear. 'Oh, are you doing tag? I'll join!' Ivan said happily, running after Elizabeth. They ran in upstairs, to floor 3, wich was half a spa, half rooms.

Roderich was walking on floor 3; checking if Alfred was there. Then, he saw the mad men running through the hallway. They zoomed past him, before he could even respond. 'Elizabeth?' He asked schocked. 'Aha Roderich! Im kinda into something right now, talk to you later!' She yelled. 'Ah! Mister Roderich! Why not join us, it is very fun.' Ivan stated, running after the two. 'Morons! Stop right there!' Roderich yelled angirly when he recovered from the schock, running after them.

-in the lobby-

'Finally! What took you so fucking long, you idiots?' Lovino asked, exiting the elevator. 'Hey, calm down. We had to wait for the new kables and parts.' Ralph stated. Lovino just cursed and looked away. 'Aww c'mon buddy, Antonio didn't mind!' Alfred said. _I bet he didn't, _Lovino thought. Antonio seemed to be so happy, he might've won the lottery.

Ludwig was standing in the lobby, wanting to take a seat in the comforatble chairs. Suddenly, the group ran into the lobby. They all bumped into the blonde, yelping. 'VHAT ZE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!' Ludwig yelled, angrilly, standing up.

'Sup bro..' Gilbert said. This was the first time anyone had seen him uncomfterable or ashamed of his actions, and when they looked up, there was good reason to do so. Ludwig stood there, blue eyes icey, lips in a thin line, brows crooked in an angry, almost dissapointed line, and jaw clenched tight. All his muscles were flexed up, and even Alfred had to quickly roll up his sleeve and roll his muscles, to regain his manliness.

'I am extremely sorry, mister Beilschmidt,' Roderich said, in German, as if that would show him more mercy. The blonde pulled them all up, back on their feet, en crossed his arms. 'Listen, Elizabeth; since you were running, I assume Gilbert did something, _again_, and I'll scold him for it. Do not drag others down with you, however,' he snarled, and then focused his gaze on the Russian. 'What, in any way, would make you believe they were playing tag?! She looked down right furious! And you should know better, mister Edelstein,' Ludwig spat.

Roderich sighed. 'I know. I apoligize to all of you.' He then turned to Elizabeth, muttering; 'Just don't do it again.' She mumbled an apology, and they walked off. Ivan went back to his room, and Gilbert patted Ludwigs shoulder. 'I'm gonna get some Apfelstrudel. Want some?' He yawned. Ludwig sighed. 'Sure, whatever. And don't tease a lady, Gilbert!' 'Ja ja... I won't tease Roderich again.'

-In the kitchen-

'Arthur, could you get me two plated, s'il vous plaît.' Arthur grumbled. 'Fine, but place them somewere else next time; hurts my back. Why do you even keep them so low...' He muttered, bending over to the low cupboard. Francis smirked, upon seeing the Britt's bare upper legs and even the outsides of his ass, since he insisted that it was 'manly to wear briefs'. 'Oh, I do not know... I just have the best view-uh, space there...'

He quickly snapped away, before the other stood up straight, handing him the plates. He put the desert on it, and Arthur walked back to the two man and gave them their plates. 'Danke,' Ludwig said, calm. 'You're welcome,' Arthur said, walking back to the kitchen, before the albino could make any dirty innuendos.

-meanwhile, at Lovino's point-

Lovino was grumbling, as he passed the hallways. He was still angry about earlier! How dare those bastards! 'People locking me up...' he muttered. They would get what they deserve, just you wait! Suddenly, he bumped into another body.

'What the hell, cazzo-' He yelled, before he got silenced by a finger on his lips. 'Not so loud, Lovi, si? We don't want to drag any attention, right?' He muttered, pulling him close. 'What the hell!?-' Lovino protested, before the Spaniard silenced him a sweet kiss.

**Hehehe**


	6. Chapter 6: Love is in the air

chapter 6: love is in the air.

**Hello! Thank you all so much for reviewing! XD Makes me happy... **

**So yeah, I just kinda made this chapter resolve around love. With the help of my sister! Not all couples are in this one, but don't worry, they'll come eventually. :) So thanks for reading and possibly reviewing, faving or followning! I hope you will all enjoy! **

**I don't own Hetalia**

It was just another day at the hotel, as Roderich walked down into the kitchen/dining room. He was already wearing his expensive, grey BOSS suit. He had one hand in his pocket, and (like every morning), was chanting the rules in his thoughts, as he was drinking coffee.

The other guests were already having breakfast, and the two maids Arthur and Matthew were serving the costumers. 'So, is your ass as bare as your legs? Because tap it, baby boy,' Gilbert said, grinning, as he gave a playfull slap on the blonde's thigh.

Roderich spit all his coffee out (making it fly so far some even landed on an annoyed Ludwig), while he coughed and the rest snickered. 'N-no.. Y-yes!.. I-I mean.. Sorry!' Matthew said, blushing madly, as he rushed back tot he kitchen. Ludwig wanted to make a remark to his brother, but when he saw his red eyes shine with soft kindness and longing for the Canadian, he blinked and just continued to get the coffee off of his shirt.

'WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?!' Romano yelled angrily. Nobody had ever seen him this angry- no, outragous before. It was easy to annoy him, but he rarely got upset. He threw three photos on the table, and slamed it harshly. They were all of him and Antonio.

'Romano, mi amor, we'll figure it out-' Antonio said comforting, grabbing the Italians wrist. 'No! Not until I know which took these!' he barked. 'And don't fucking lie!' he snapped. Elizabeth sighed and raised her hand. 'I did..' Romano angrily threw the pictures at her, and locked eyes with her. 'If I EVER see you do it again, I will break that camera in two!' He barked and walked away. 'Sorry' Antonio mouthed, before running after him.

After that, everybody finished their breakfast, and then turned back to do their chores and head out.

_meanwhile, at Francis' kitchen_

'Francis, I really don't know what to do!' Matthew said desperatly. 'Sounds like your in love, oui?' the frenchman said, smiling as he was twisting one of his slightly curled locks. 'Oui! Mais... I just... I can't tell him!' he then squeeked, and sighed, making a desperate noise.

'You never told Arthur either, did you?' Francis scoffed. 'Non! I told him multiple times!' Matthew quirked an eyebrow. 'A _serious _conversation?' Francis sighed. 'Look, as much as I really want to, I cannot lose my dear 'little Francis', Namsayin?' He then said, thrusting his hips. Matt nodded, and then sighed. 'Fine. I'll see what I'll do. I gotta go and make the beds. Bye,' he said, waving, and then turning away. 'Au revoir!' he then yelled.

'Pam pam pam padapam padapam. PAM PAM PAM PADAM PADAPAM.' Francis bravily walked down the hallways, towards his room, which Arthur always cleaned at 12 o'clock. He pushed open the door, to reveal the blonde maid bend over. Damn, it took all his willpower to not just walk up and- no! this was serious. Matthieu was right! He coughed, and Arthur snapped back up, blushing. 'What are you-' 'Non! Today, I have someting to say to you!' Francis said, closing the door.

'Arthur; I have loved you for months. And not just for messing around or for a few nights; uncoditional, long lasting, true love! And all I ask, is one date. You pick the day, hour, place, everything! Whatever pleases you! Un jour! s'il vous plait?' He asked, getting a desperated shine. The blond blushed, and awkwardly twirled with the bow on his apron.

'Tomorrow, 7 PM, theatre.' He then turned away, blushing and muttering 'Stupid French frog...' Francis stood there for a second, not believing what had just happened. 'I have a date.. With... Arthur.. Kirkland.' He then got a huge smile and ran on the hallways; 'J'AI UN RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC ARTHUR!' he yelled, running to the nearest clothing store for a new suit.

-The evening-

As Emil walked through the hallway, trying to avoid Lucas, he saw the maid he recalled as Yao walking up to him. 'Hello there, mister Bonevik.' Yao said, smiling. 'It's Steilsson.' Emil said, getting quite annoyed. 'Oh, im sorry, I just thought since mister Bonevik Lucas said that he was your brother, I just assumed that you shared the name' Yao said. 'It's nothing. You can call me Emil if you want.' He said.

'I see. Well, nice to meet you. I wanted to invite you for the casino opening tonight.' 'Casino?' 'Yes, is does not cost any money. That is, if you do not lose.' Yao stated. Emil stared at him for a while before saying, 'I'll come. Or else, I'll just be sitting here anyway.' He said, walking away.

**The couples are decided. It will be ArthurxFrancis, IvanxYao, AlfredxKiku, LovinoxAntonio, FelixLudwig, MatthewxGilbert, RoderichxElizabeth, and more. :)**

**I decided to just answer the anonimous reviews here. **

**Isplover2004: Hehe, thanks! You're suggestions will be used! X3 And honestly, I know how you feel. I think it is because of his long hair and shortness. And of course his super fabulous girly oura. **

**Guest: Nice pun bro, nice pun. If I didn't misunderstand. I also love his sassyness. ;D**


	7. Chapter 7: Anaconda's and snails

**Author note: Hello! Im sorry this is amazingly late, school started and stuff. This will happen a lot from now on, if you even care. Next chapter will be about casino night! *party hard*. Thank you for reading, and even more for reviewing and all the other stuff. Love you all, I hope school or whatever it is that you are doing will be loads of fun in now and the future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. or Anaconda from Nicki Minaj**

Winter had started to settle in in the city of New York, and snow had even taken it's place in the daily landscapes. Francis was nearvous for his date, even so nervous, he barely knew what to wear.

Eventually, he settled for black trousers with houndstooth patterns, a white button up, and a matching black jacket with the same pattern as his trousers. He also wore a tall, black coat with matching gloves to cover his slender fingers as he threw a cigarette butt away.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a certain blonde with eyebrows as big as the Queen's corgis' belly. 'Arthur! Bonsoir!' he said, eagerly. Arthur snorted. 'Yeah yeah, you too, frog,' he muttered, blushing madly as the other people stared at the way Francis held his hand. He wore a dark green coat, and wore (adorable) fluffy mittens. 'Let's get inside, oui?' Arthur muttered a 'ladies first,' (which Francis decided to ignore), and they sat down at a table.

'Bonsoir, monsieur; is there anything you'd like to drink?' A waiter said, having just appeared at the moment. Francis nodded, and before Arthur could even utter a word, he said; 'Du vin rouge, s'il vous plaît.'

The waiter later returned with an appropriate bottle, and then disapeared. 'Bloody hell!' Arthur sputtered. 'What is wrong, mon amour?' Francis asked, surprised. 'This is all bloody French! TWAT!' He snorted, under his breath.

'Well yes, I have French heritage, no? I'll order for you. And no, it wont be poisoned, because I'll make it a double proportion so we can eat both the same dish. Sound good?' Arthur sighed. 'Fine, but if I get food poisening, I will cut off your dick!' he barked. Francis paled. 'Oui, oui!'.

After that, Francis orderd some weird ass French dish, and when they got their food, Arthur blinked. 'What's this..?' 'Your food, now eat!' Francis said, slightly annoyed at the lack of respect for his (rather) national dish. 'Why are there snail shells..?' he whispered. 'Decoration; the food is inside. Like so,' Francis said, and showed him.

You use the tongs to grip and hold the shell, then take your little snail fork with your right hand, scrape all the meat out, and put it all in your mouth. He shrugged, and tried one. 'Bloody hell. Francis, get me some more!' he said, enthousiasticly. Francis snickered, and ordered an extra plate.

'So, arthur, how did you like your escargots?' 'My what?' Arthur said, clueless. 'Your snails,' he clarified. Arthur blinked, not getting the clue; was he joking? But then he tought about the way it looked, and yeah... They did seem... snaily... 'FRANCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!'

Back in the hotel, which francis and arthur arrived in after francis got hit by arthur..

Gilbert was bored, very bored. He sighed. Maybe he could pull a prank.. That's it! Stuffy Roddy! He quickly smirked, and went to his closet, and pulled out an outfit. He checked himself in the mirror, and nodded. This is perfect.

Roderich felt like this day couldn't have been more peaceful. He sat down in his comfy chair, and placed his tea on the small coffee table in the lobby after taking a sip. Suddenly, some show feathers came up from behind the tall wooden chest. And out of no where, music started playing.

The people with the feathers (Francis and Antonio), skipped away, and there stood a very revealing Gilbert. He was grinning, and wearing traditional, short lederhosen, though these were very tight, and made out of black leather and the braces had chaines. He was wearing leather lace up boots, and had a whip in his hands.

'MY ANACONDA DON'T, MY ANACONDA DON'T, MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN!' He yelled allong, bringing the riding crop down on his thigh. Rod spit all of his tea out, and blushed like a mad man.

**Have you ever eaten snails? If so, tell me your experience please, im amazonly curious for some reason...**

**Please please please review!**


End file.
